Old Versus New
by Thattimelordwithproblems
Summary: The old animatronics are just in the back room. Forgotten and rotting away. The new ones are out on stage to entertain the kids, all fresh and shiny. One old animatronic has had it, and wants to take action...


**Hey guys and gals! Back with a new Fnaf fic, something that I probably will continue if many people like it enough. I'll probably be busy this weekend to come up with stories this weekend because of exams ~.~. So... Yeah. I don't own Fnaf anything, characters, game, you get the gist. Scott owns the Fnaf franchise. Have a good read!**

Why did it have to happen? They were doing just fine. All the kids were happy with the band and him. They especially loved him. The one cool animatronic that could play the guitar and sing at the same time. Bonnie the Bunny they chanted. It was all lovely, until HE came. That damned asshole of a worker. He's the one who caused it all. Killing those poor innocent children, with no feelings whatsoever. If he hadn't done that, they wouldn't have been scrapped. They would still be on stage, rocking it out for all the kids who were there with a smile on there faces. But life wasn't that nice. Now they are in the back room, rotting away. They were replaced by THEM. The stupid toy animatronics that "look better" as the workers would describe it. He hated it. Bonnie was DONE. He got up from the floor and walked towards the door.

"Bonnie, where are you going lad?" Said a voice behind him. It was his friend, Foxy. "It's a bit late in the night, what business do you have?"

"I need to walk around a bit, I feel like my servos will lock up soon." He lied. He didn't Foxy to be part of what he was going to do.

"Alright lad, be back soon, okay?" Foxy said.

Bonnie nodded and left. He went straight towards the staging area. That's where he saw them. The toys.

"Oh look at this" said the blue one "someone forgot to take out the trash."

"Seems like you're right Bonnie" said the yellow one "Maybe we should go throw him out in the dumpster out back."

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID TOYS!" Said Bonnie. Now he was angry. He was fuming, his eyes turning red. These animatronics replaced them.

"Calm down leftover." Said Toy Bonnie "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be rotting in the repair room?"

"Yeah, you and your beat up garbage friends should stay put." Said the yellow toy "It might ruin our image as safe and cute toys."

That's when Bonnie snapped. Those toys are nothing but harsh. It was time he said his mind.

"YOU'LL NEVER REPLACE ME OR MY FRIENDS!" yelled Bonnie. "YOU PHONY ANIMATRONICS!"

Toy Bonnie smirked. He then said calmly "Phony? Why, whatever do you mean? Chica, do you know what this runt is talking about?"

The yellow one, now identified as Chica, replied "I don't know Bonnie, it's not making sense to me on what he is talking about."

"Be quiet you good-for-nothing animatronics!" exclaimed Bonnie. "You know that you replaced us! We did nothing wrong and you know that! We know the workers here still talk about the tragic incident!"

"Oh, but that is all in the past you little reject" Toy Bonnie claimed "We are here now, there is nothing you can do about-"

That's when Bonnie just about had it. He jumped on the blue bunny and started punching his face. What he did not expect was that after a few punches, Toy Bonnie pushed him back and punched him back, unrelenting and for what seemed like to Bonnie was a long time. After five minutes, Toy Bonnie got off of the purple rabbit and picked him up by the collar and looked right at his face.

"Get this through your thick head you piece of shit," Toy Bonnie uttered in a darkening voice "you are not loved by anyone anymore. You are just garbage now. Forgotten by society a together. Now go back to your rotting grave of a room and act like what you are supposed to be, a dead robot."

Bonnie was horrified. If he was human, he would be crying. He was aching in pain all over his body. He had no strength left and just stared at the blue bunny in fear.

Toy Bonnie then dragged him to the repair room and opened the door. He threw Bonnie in, making him hit the wall and fall to the floor. This stunned Bonnie's friends.

"Now be good little robots and stay quiet" Toy Bonnie said "and know your place." The blue bunny slammed the door shut and walked away. He grinned to himself when he walked back to the stage.

"BONNIE!" cried his friends. They were too shocked to ask him what happened. Just seeing what just just played out gave them an idea.

"I'm... sorry..." Bonnie uttered under his breath. He then closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Having nightmares for the rest of the night.


End file.
